It is generally known to manufacture bands, ribbons, tapes, and the like out of the most varied types of materials such as woven fabrics, double-ribbed materials, non-woven materials, such as plastic sheets, paper webs, or the like.
European Patent Publication No. 0,208,804 (Hagenbuch) discloses a semifinished packaging material which, under certain conditions, could be used to produce rosette-type structures (FIG. 6). Such structures are decorative, but hardly resemble a flower or blossom with its individual petals. The primary objective was to create a decorative package for individual items. Any resemblance to a flower or blossom was not intended.
Swiss Patent No. 370,028 (Maar et al.) discloses a semifinished material, which offers a simple way to form a rosette out of loops for decorating purposes. To create such a rosette, the semifinished material, which consists of a ribbon with parallel edges, must be pushed tightly along one or two draw strings. The character of a rosette is lost if the ribbon is not gathered tightly together and then tied with a knot in the gathered position. Again, a decorative rosette is created from loop-like structures which do not resemble a flower or blossom.
German Patent Publication DE-OS 3,505,549 (Cheng) discloses a double ribbon, wherein two individual ribbons, laid one on top of the other, have corresponding notches in their edges at equal longitudinal distances. At the notches the two ribbons are held together by fasteners through which two drawstrings can freely move. Pushing the ribbons together along the drawstrings creates multi-loop bows forming cruciform rosettes of four loops each on top of each other around a common center. Such a ribbon, however, is costly in its manufacture. Besides, it is difficult to cut off a single layer of four loops while leaving enough drawstring exposed for the fixation of the rosette by tying a knot. Formation of the rosette by several layers of loops on top of each other, however, still resembles merely a multi-loop decorative bow.
German Patent Publication DE-2,002,776 (Pearson et al.) based on U.S. Ser. No.: 791,992, filed Jan. 17, 1969, discloses prefabricated loop blanks and devices for their manufacture. The loop blanks are used for pompon loops. The blanks comprise a double ribbon with a central string. Ribbons and string are glued to each other at spaced intervals. The ribbons are notched to facilitate twisting of loops into a bow-type pompon.